Naturally
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: Because really, the idea was natural and did justice to everyone who loved their sanity. Then again, those two weren't sane. Because was anyone in Fairy Tail sane? I wondered. It wasn't my job to interfere in their relationship. Call me a sap or a bookworm if you like if you want but I think God is the one who should interfere. She's not that smart really. -Lucy Heartfillia


**Yo everyone! I have written stories under a previous account but let's not get into that now. This was originally posted on Archive of Our Own but I experienced complications so..yep.**

 **All those who've read my other ongoing stories…(sweatdrops) I know what I'm doing right now is pretty risky but I have my reasons which I shall not disclose.**

 **I hope all of you who are reading this like this story. I'm** _ **very**_ **insecure when I see all those views and yet so little feedback. Not that I'm pressurizing you guys for feedback but I'd like that.**

 **Warnings to keep in mind while reading the fic: (Slight chances of people being out of character.) (Female protagonist. You don't like Natsu as a chick then don't read it. However, if you are a yaoi fan and would like to see how it is when the uke is a girl then go ahead and read it. I'll be very happy.) (Dirty stuff. Um, not lemons but still, be careful. My mind is very unpredictable and there's no telling on what will happen.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Now that all that stuff is over, enjoy this fic!**

Chapter 1: The Start of the Operation.

Lucy felt like face palming once she saw Nashi verbally brawl with the stripper...again. Honestly, why do they fight anyway?

And even though Nashi is way smarter than her (a fact she held in disdain) she didn't stop fighting with him. Lucy wanted to know why. There had to be a way more deeper reason than what Erza told her. A girl and a boy do not fight like that unless they were a couple.

She had yelled twenty two times at them, yes she counted, to stop fighting in order to stop wrecking the apartment but the two had just looked blankly at her, had shrugged and had resumed their fighting.

Erza had gone off for a mission so the two felt free to behave in a rowdy manner, even if it gave the risks of having their faces Lucy Kicked.

Lucy decided not to waste her breath on kicking a couple of morons who would never listen to her anyway. Why couldn't she be scary like Erza at them again?

But as she looked at them, she just chuckled at thinking of them having feelings for each other.

She'd be laughing herself silly if someone told her they were a couple. Come on, Nashi Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, a couple. That idea was easy to believe...if they didn't destroy several buildings while having a quarrel. Which was quite often.

Come to think of it, Nashi was always initiating the constant quarrels.

Lucy choked on her strawberry milkshake once that thought went smoothly into her brain.

Was the pink haired girl...flirting with the stripper?

What the…heck?

Lucy thought that since the petite pink haired girl's bust…was rather small, she lacked the ability to flirt and appeal for sex…but she was flirting quite nicely. She smacked herself in the forehead for letting her brain go astray. Why was she feeling something that is pretty much nonsense anyway?!

Happy, who had been sitting on Lucy's shoulder, looked at her in concern after she choked and smacked her forehead.

"Lucy, are you all right?" He asked in concern.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes still wide.

She looked at Nashi who was smirking at the irritated mage. It looked like the tables had turned, she thought absently, thinking of the last time she saw them fighting.

Happy looked worriedly at Lucy, whose eyes were still wide from shock.

"Lucy...there's something funny with you. Didn't you eat fish in the morning? Maybe that's why you're acting so weird!"

Lucy restrained herself from hitting the cat even though it was not a joke. She was a bit fed up with Happy's fish fetish and as such felt like hitting him.

"Happy." She said dropping her voice to a whisper, so that Nashi wouldn't hear her. It was much better not to take chances.

"Um, Lucy?" Happy asked in worry.

"Do you think those two are flirting?"

Happy looked at her, then the pair in question with wide eyes. Then he looked at her with the look of pity. He shook his head at her, making the blonde-haired girl irritated.

"Lucy...You really are behaving weirdly." Happy said blankly.

"Oi, you stupid cat! Look a bit more closely will you?" Lucy whispered irritably, pointing at the duo.

When Happy did as such, his eyes were the size of apples.

"Hey….They _are_ flirting with each other!" Happy said in wonder.

Lucy smiled triumphantly. "See! I told you! But the point is, they don't know that they're flirting, which is surprising when you consider how smart they are.." She said, her triumphant manner disappearing at the last sentence.

Happy then grinned. "Then….it's time for them to know right?" He said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

Lucy shook her head. "Yes, it really is time for them to know. But, that idea has to come naturally."

Happy looked confused. Lucy sighed.

"I mean, we don't know what in the world life is gonna throw at us. It may be some big betrayal, or somebody's past, or it may be a new friend, I mean, point is, who is gonna know what's going to happen? Maybe if God existed, maybe if He's looking at those two right now, maybe He would be irritated seeing them like…that. Maybe He will make them realize that naturally. I don't think we should interfere, even though it's pretty tempting. If they want advice from me, Erza or anybody they're welcome. I just feel…that this is just out of anybody's hands." Lucy explained, looking tired.

Happy tilted his head in confusion "Um, Lucy. You're weird." He said blankly. Just before Lucy could perform her famous kick on him, they heard a giggle from a pillow.

Lucy looked irritated. She was not letting the apartment turn to mere ruins and have the landlady arrest her just because somebody decided to either burn the apartment or freeze it and then shatter it.

Happy signaled her to stop. "Just watch! Trust me; their fights always have something really funny or cute in between." He whispered.

Lucy looked irritated but the cat looked like he knew what he was talking about. She would prefer not to know what he meant by funny or cute because apparently, Nashi had off handedly commented to Lucy that Happy found underwear decorated with fish cute.

The giggle came from Nashi obviously. Apparently, Gray had thrown a pillow at her head from the looks of things and the girl had thrown a pair of bunny ears lying innocently next to her at him. Somehow or the other, they fit his head perfectly. It seemed that Nashi had a good sense of shooting and aim.

The pillow had smothered the giggle but it still could be heard by the duo.

Lucy slapped her hand to her mouth, smothering her own giggles at seeing the tough ice mage wearing a pair of bunny ears. She thought they looked hilarious on him. But they would have looked even more hilarious if he had clothes on but he had stripped them on the way to her house, thankfully, or they would have been a stinking mess in her room. Nashi had once joked on how much Gray's clothes stank once he took them off and she would rather not take the chance on whether they would mess her bedroom up or not.

She should write a children's novel on bunnies and carrots one day, she mused as she looked at Gray wearing the bunny ears.

Speaking of bunny ears, when did she own a pair anyway? She wondered and went red as she remembered how she got the bunny ears.

They were a gift, more like a bane to Lucy, from Erza. The rather eccentric S-class mage had winked at her mysteriously and had given them to her as her 'welcome to Fairy Tail' gift.

Speaking of the pair of bunny ears though, Happy, had no restrictions in laughing unlike Lucy and laughed heartily enough at the image of Gray wearing them, the laughter was enough to induce a lake of tears.

Which resulted in the ice mage freezing Happy's tail in a fit of rage. Nashi scowled at Gray for freezing her cat and threw a fireball at him, which he dodged. The fireball then hit Lucy's cupboard which left quite a heavy burn on the poor cupboard.

Lucy gave a cry of horror at magic being used in her room. She threw a book at his head which made him fall on the bed sporting a huge bump on his head. Then she threw two pens at Nashi who ducked before it could hit her head.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to use magic in the room! The landlady will kill me!" Lucy yelled at the duo. Gray however, only had circles for eyes and Nashi had shielded herself with the pillow.

Nashi removed the pillow and giggled again. Lucy thought the girl was incapable of giggling considering her stoic façade.

"Oh Lucy, aren't you telling me to loosen up? It's not like your landlady is a big mean old hag from what I've seen of her." Nashi said, grinning with all her pearly whites set in place.

Lucy glared at Nashi but Nashi only smirked casually, leaning on the bed with one hand supporting her. "It's true right? Stop being such a stick in the mud and have some fun like ordinary teenagers do!" She said, happily with a faint glow of happiness present in her face.

Lucy sighed. Even if Nashi acted beyond her age, she still was only fifteen. And from what Lucy experienced, fifteen-year olds usually yearned for fun and entertainment. That stoic façade she put up wasn't for show and merely hid scars.

But she threw the façade away once she started fighting with Gray. The celestial mage noted thoughtfully. It wasn't just Gray but it was the same with Erza and Happy as well.

She thought how nice it would be if she was accepted _fully_ by Nashi.

Little did she know, the young girl had already accepted her.

She supposed Gray liked her unconsciously and Nashi felt the same way. Because most of the time, he brought out the most happiness anyone could from her. No wonder Fairy Tail was fed up, they were being way _too_ obvious about it.

However, as she explained earlier to Happy, it was all up to God. Only He would give His blessings to them and He would not let anyone else interfere with His judgment.

Because, as she took a deep breath and thought about it, God knows.

Knows what to do, knows what will happen, knows what is happening, and He knows that nothing can escape His notice.

There was a reason; God was known as the creator and the ultimate being of the universe.

Because he was absolute.

Lucy mentally groaned. She was rambling in her brain again and Nashi was looking expectantly at her. Stupid Happy and stupid books.

Not that books were stupid though. She was only blaming them for making her too much…of a sap as Nashi would bluntly point out. And for being a bit of a romantic analyst.

Gray got up before Lucy could reply, and he glared at Nashi who smiled sweetly in a sarcastic way at him in return. She threw yet another pillow on him which resulted in her getting attacked with the bunny ears.

She giggled again and had a glint of mischief in her eyes. She threw the bunny ears at Lucy who shrieked and threw Happy, by grabbing his still-frozen tail and throwing it at her the same way one would throw a tube light.

As Lucy was continuing the on-going brawl with Nashi and Gray, who decided to take revenge for the bump on his head, Lucy felt warm. Even if they were teenagers and mages, that didn't mean there was a rule that they shouldn't have a pillow fight. And pillow fights usually signify friendship.

She felt warm at the happiness radiating from everyone, especially from the young dragon slayer.

That was another reason why it had to come to their brains naturally.

Because, they always felt, and gave happiness to each other. So obviously, they should feel that earnest happiness, and realize it.

But right now, instead of being a sentimental sap, she had to take revenge on Happy and Nashi for throwing fishes on her head and making her smell like a skunk. Not to mention, she had to throw a bunch of pens at Gray for reading that thrown, should-be-secret novel of hers.

Fairy Tail mages were stupid, but they treasured their friends and comrades.

She was glad that Nashi had oh-so rudely yet kindly ordered her to join Fairy Tail.

" _You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Nashi said, having her back facing Lucy._

" _Um yeah.."_

" _Then join. Stop paying attention to the rules of the Council like a goody-goody and loosen yourself up."_

 _Lucy glared at Nashi but Nashi now faced her with kindness flowing in her eyes. "You're afraid of the damn rules aren't you? That's not we do at Fairy Tail. We don't care for the rules of some shitty Council because we treasure our friends. That's why we're destructive. Our friends, nakama, are more important than anything else."_

 _Lucy looked at Nashi who was now facing the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. "Do..you have someone special?"_

 _Nashi looked faintly surprised but was amused. "That's for you to find out. I don't tell you that kind of stuff easily. But let's say I humor you and ask why."_

 _Lucy smiled. "Obviously you were just like me."_

 _Nashi smiled fondly. "Like I said, that's for you to find out. But I'm confused as well by the way. So.." She looked at Lucy expectantly, waiting for an answer._

" _Well, why not? I'd be a social outcast and now that I ran away from being landed in jail why not?"_

 _Nashi smirked. "I like that. I think the old man will as well. But its not like we have some high expectations of who should be in our guild but still. I can say the guild will love you."_

Lucy smiled.

' _Now that I joined, I don't think you'll be confused any longer. Because, I think some more guys will help you sort all that jumbled stuff out.'_ Lucy thought as a pillow slammed her face.

She already loved Fairy Tail and Nashi. And she hoped that Nashi wouldn't be confused any longer.

 **So, how was it? Let me know please! I'd like reviews telling me how I did. But no flames please. Let me make it clear that if you don't like this story, don't read it any further. I'd rather get no feedback than negative feedback, I'm quite insistent on this.**

 **Sorry for sounding…rude there but that's just my opinion.**

 **A small description of Nashi if you will; (I mean, copying Natsu's personality? That's too boring)**

 **She's 162 cm tall and her hair is pretty long, which reaches up to her waist. She's pretty flat chested which is ironic considering that the majority of Fairy Tail girls have huge busts. She wears casual outfits all the time but her most prominent one is a black long sleeved, brown fur-lined shirt and a pair of black loose jeans and wears blue sneakers. She wears her hair in a ponytail most of the time, which is held in place by a grey rubber band. Some exceptions are for the occasion.**

 **Her personality; Sarcastic. But she's very kind and sweet to Lucy and Lisanna and the like. She's also a bit cynical but doesn't show it often. She's a bit of a shut in but she does go out with everyone. She's also intelligent which highly contrasts with her male counterpart. Other than that she's just like Natsu which means motion sickness, fear and respect of Erza, enthusiasm during fighting and of course, the famous rivalries. Also, she'll calmly kick any guy in the guts if they flirt with her. She's pretty calm when fighting which hides her enthusiasm. There's one difference I'd like to point out; she likes to fight but she doesn't hunt for fights like her male counterpart. She's mostly a tomboy. (Keyword; mostly) She has a normal appetite and is highly daring. She's rude to assholes and polite to everyone else. She's fifteen (I'll state my reasons in the future..) so that makes her the second youngest in the team so expect her to be a bit childish. (Though that'll be a bit rare)**

 **I'd love any fanart in the future because I can't draw to save my ass. (grins)**

 **This starts right after Erza's meeting, just two days before the Galuna Island arc.**

 **Just tell me if Lucy is a bit OOC please! In addition, I would like a beta. (My beta hates Fairy Tail.)**


End file.
